Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an image-reading unit with an openable original document tray.
Related Art
In a known image-reading unit, a dedicated medium conveying slot and a conveying path for conveying a medium are employed to convey a hard medium, such as a credit card, etc. In addition, to either stack multiple cards or place an original document larger than the card, an openable original document tray is disposed at the dedicated medium conveying slot.